1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus that allows a viewer to recognize displayed images as a stereoscopic image and a method for controlling the image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
To allow a viewer to recognize images displayed by a projector or any other image display apparatus as a stereoscopic image, there are a variety of proposed technologies that allow the viewer to recognize different images (parallax images) with the left and right eyes (see JP-A-2011-257645, for example). In any of the technologies, a stereoscopic sensation recognized by the viewer changes in accordance with the amount of parallax between an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye. JP-A-2000-78615 describes a digital broadcasting receiver capable of adjusting the amount of parallax by changing the horizontal positions where an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye are displayed.
The technology described in JP-A-2000-78615 allows adjustment of the stereoscopic sensation provided by the entire image by changing the positional relationship between an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye but cannot partially adjust the stereoscopic sensation. It is therefore required to provide a technology that allows part of an image to be enhanced by adjusting a stereoscopic sensation in a desired position in the image.